Konyubi
Description Konyubi is an A-Rank technique that was created by Itsuki Mori during the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Shinobi_World_War%7CSecond Shinobi World War. It was created off of the technique named Rasengan but since Itsuki couldn't find out its secrets, he made his own technique. He had also taken into effect of Kakashi's Chidori and when he saw the usage of Dust Release. It can be used in two different ways, a close combat technique or a shooting type that can cause internal damage. The technique also increases the users speed while using this technique. The speed increase is a great advantage for the user because it allows them to get an upper hand on their opponet and makes it difficult for the opponet to follow the users movements with it. It has also been known to even make the users of the Sharingan to have some difficulty following the technique with the user doing weird movement to confuse the opponent, though the sharingan has been know to dodge the technique on a higher frequency than average Shinobi. This technique had later on become a family technique taught in the Uchiha Clan. But the certain family in their are the children of Sora Uchiha. It seems that no other Uchiha knows about this technique but for that one branch family. Usage The user will funnel their chakra through their finger into a slim, three inch long, cone from the very tip of their finger. As they create the cone, their body will be rushing with chakra which increases their speed, allowing them to make better use of the technique. The cone spins at an amazing speed, allowing it to cut through any surface. It has also been shown to cut Diamonds like butter. The cutting power of this technique isn't its main ability as most likely it would only create a small scratch. When it touches a surface it sends multiple chakra shock waves which cause internal damage to the victim. The deeper it had gone and the wider it had cut the victim, the more and stronger shock waves would of been sent. The chakra waves causes internal damage. The wound on the outside may seem like nothing but inside of the object or person would be serious damage. Muscles would be torn, blood vessels would be slaughtered, the wound would go deeper than the cut had actually gone. The pain would also be amplified making most flinch from the techniques chakra shock waves. The technique could also be propelled from the users finger, making the cone travel at an amazing speed that only the Sharingan has shown to fully dodge the cone, but the occasion was somewhat rare. When the cone where to pierce an object that internal damage would be devastating. When it pierces or even cuts an object, the cone destroys itself to emit multiple shock waves to their internal body. The chakra shock waves will cause extreme internal damage as the shock waves would make the wound much deeper. Even from a cut it would make a the internal wound much deeper, shredding muscle and destroying blood vessels quite deep into the object. The chakra waves will also disrupt the victims chakra for a certain amount of time, depending on how big the cut was. The chakra disruption will keep the victim from using anything chakra related for a that certain amount of time. The user can also use the cone to disrupt techniques. This can happen by simply touching the technique with the cone. The chakra waves will completely disrupt the chakra of the technique but also disrupt and destroy the cone itself. It can also be used to deflect Kunai and Shuriken when it's still on his finger. Trivia * This technique shows so have a small concept from Rasengan, Chidori, and the Kekkei Tota Dust Release for the 3-D shape form. * This also has been known to be Itsuki's signature technique and attack.